


Words

by NaGaKi108



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Royality - Freeform, M/M, Main Focus Analogical, Mutual Pining, The tittle has nothing to do with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: He couldn't allow himself to destroy Logan's family name.So, he ended what they had





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a mud fic but because of Reasons i refuse to call it like that on tumblr or in the tittle.  
> The idea came to me while i was playing Love Nikki and the background music is just beautiful [btw yes its a dress up game but dont judge me, im allowed to have guilty pleasures!] and suddenly a whole scenario was playing in my head and i just had to write it

“I demand to know”

“It’s as you said, in behalf of my family lower status-”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Would you avoid shouting in the king to be wedding?”

The hall was decorated in golden lights, whenever the eye went it was meet with golden decorations and a soft blue, the royal wedding was in full swing and the dance had already started.

“As a fellow heir of a family with business you understand, the debts of my father pass on to me. We owe your family more than we could ever pay so if you’ll excuse me Lord Logan I would greatly appreciate it if you stop pursuing me romantically”

“Your brother is marrying the Prince, and so the debt can be settled!”

“I will not be using my brother for a payment I can pact with your father”

The conversation was taking place near the drinks and out of the way, both members of the conversation were frowning.

Virgil freed his wrist with a sharp movement of his hand

“And may I remind you Lord that the woman pacted for you is currently waiting near your parents, parents who you mention have a special dislike for what we never had”

“We still have something”

“And I’m politely asking you to abandon whatever feelings you might have. Now if you’ll excuse me my brother and the Prince are waiting for the family dance”

He left Logan in a hurry, trying to bite back tears that should never leave his face. Seeing his brother standing besides the prince and the royal family gave him a soft feeling.

Once he reached them he bowed, still as respectful as he should ever be, and only stood up straight again once the King touched his shoulder

“At ease Lord Virgil, you are now part of our family”

“I could never hope to allow myself that my King, for I am only the brother of your son in law”

“And that’s precisely why you are part of the family, my dear Lord”

Virgil smiled back at the Queen and bowed slightly, turning to look at his brother and the Prince

“Patton, who would have thought”

“Brother, I am so thankful you could come here to be by my side”

“You know father and mother would’ve loved to be here, I couldn’t miss it, in memory of them”

A sad smile presented itself on Patton’s face, and was immediately washed away to a happier one, he had promised he wouldn’t feel sad on his wedding and he was willing to fulfill that promise

“Why don’t you go dance with my mother now, love?”

“My Queen, if you’ll allow me the blessing”

“The blessing would be mine dearest”

Both Queen and Lord stood on the dance floor, and when Virgil turned back to the Prince he was presenting his hand for a dance. The Lord smiled tiredly but accepted it without a doubt, it would be considered disrespectful if he rejected it.

“I saw you near Lord Logan”

“Yeah, well…”

“I apologize for his presence, but this is after all an important event”

“I wouldn’t have to see him if you wouldn’t have begged for a public wedding”

“I must admit my curiosity, for what I knew you two were in fact in love”

“You are aware of my father’s debts Prince Roman, and I could never use royal money to pay for what that man owed”

“It’s part of your money too, you are part of the royal family Virgil”

“I kindly refuse the payment my Prince, for I could never pay you back and Patton must never know”

“What is the real reason of your disagreement with Lord Logan?”

Virgil sighed, he stared from the corner of his eye how Lord Logan was trapped in a conversation with his future fiancée and subtly moved his head to them

“His father came talk, about how someone of my status should never hope to be with their son, about how maybe the Royal Family had accepted perversion into the kingdom but how he never would”

“Would you like for us to punish him?”

“Never, he said no bad thing about the family in your face. You are unaware of that conversation”

Roman sighed, but if it was his brother in law wish he would respect it

The dance came to a soft end and Virgil held his brother hand, joining it with the Prince and smiling. The Queen grabbed her King, and Virgil stood alone with a glass of wine and a soft smile

“May I have this dance?”

“You have a fiancée to dance with Lord Logan”

“And if I don’t want her?”

“You are an only child, you should look after the future of your family and it’s name”

“Is this your plan? To ignore me until you stop caring about me?”

“I won’t stop caring about you my Lord, on the behalf of the debt my family has on yours”

“Then I’ll refuse all form of payment. If I can have you caring about me in the name of a debt then I’ll take it”

Virgil stared at him and sighed, he was too tired for this

“When are you going to give up?”

“When you actually explain why are you so set in us ending”

“You said it yourself, we are from different status!”

“I said it angry and under my family pressure!”

“And what’s going to be different this time? You have a fiancée waiting for you by your parent’s side. It’s better if you go”

“I won’t let you escape from this conversation”

“Then excuse me if I use the Prince to throw you out of here Lord, is that what you want? Dirt on your family name? It doesn’t seem very logical to me, Lord Logan”

With that Virgil turned around and left, Logan opening his mouth to shout after him until he remembered his parents near him. Virgil had a point… but Logan refused to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!  
> https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
